


Movie Night (Interrupted)

by villainsarebetter (darkling59)



Series: Fusion Friday (Rumbelle) [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, F/M, Miniature Character, Shrinking, pocket!Rumple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/villainsarebetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is a big and intimidating place for a six-inch tall spinner. (Borrowers Fusion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night (Interrupted)

* * *

_Borrowers are a race of tiny people no more than six inches tall who live secretly in the walls and floors of human houses and “borrow” (re: steal) from humans in order to survive. (From Mary Norton’s novel series)_

_Rumple and Bae are two such little people, living in Belle’s apartment._

* * *

A year ago, had anyone told Rumpelstiltskin that he, perhaps the most timid borrower in the warren who rarely ventured out of the comforting shadows and dim crawlspaces of his home, would be friends with a human - a creature a hundred  times his size! - , he never would have believed them. And yet, here he sat, completely comfortable cradled between her hands in her lap, trusting that she would never harm him. Every now and then she would smile at him or brush her thumb against him affectionately and he would return a bashful smile, taking comfort rather than fear from her presence.  
  
However, for the most part their attention remained fixed on the movie they were watching together. Belle had suggested ‘Sherlock Holmes’, and Rumple had agreed to give it a chance, even though he’d never actually watched a television before. The logistics had been a bit difficult to arrange - he was not supposed to be here, and she was not supposed to condone his presence, or even know he existed - but they were finally comfortable and settled. Belle was in her pajamas and robe with a bowl of popcorn balanced on the arm of the couch next to her, and Rumple was in his most casual borrowing clothes holding a single popped kernel larger than his head to snack on.  
  
Unfortunately, they were barely half an hour in when Gaston showed up.  
  
“Belle!” The door slammed open with his raucous yell and she instantly stiffened, eyes wide. Her ex-boyfriend was strolling casually down the hallway, calling her name. “Babe! I brought you flowers!”  
  
He was at the door, mere seconds from discovering her position, and her friend. Rumple was rigid in her grasp and starting to tremble; with his leg, he would never be able to escape before Gaston could see him, and both of them knew what he would do if he caught the borrower. Last month’s mousetrap debacle would be nothing in comparison. And there was no way Gaston could overlook him where he was now.  
  
“Belle?” Gaston reached the doorway and Belle panicked. She cupped her hands completely over her small friend, whispering a quiet apology when he yelped in surprise, and slipped him into the inner pocket of her robe. He flailed in surprise for a moment, losing his balance, but went motionless when Belle put her hand over the pocket from the outside and tied the robe closed to keep it from shifting around.  
  
“What do you want, Gaston?” She snapped, standing up and glaring at her ex. Once she was sure Rumple’s thrashing had quieted and any small movements would be hidden, she put her hands on her waist.  
  
“Aw, Belle, don’t be like that-”  
  
“We’re not together anymore, Gaston! We talked about this!”  
  
“I know, I know…” Her expression soured at his tone, a sort of fond condescension that would have been more fitting towards a young child or a pet. “You want your 'space’. Babe, we’re -”  
  
“There is no 'we’!” She snapped.  
  
Trapped in the darkness of her pocket, awkwardly pinned curled up on his side and still holding his popcorn, Rumple sighed, panicked breathing evening out as he realized he was safe - no, Belle hadn’t betrayed and captured him, and no, Gaston was not aware of his presence. He’d overheard this argument many times in the past from his home beneath the floorboards - it would probably be another half-hour before Gaston realized Belle really meant it, and longer until he left.  
  
Carefully, moving as little as possible, he tried to shift himself into a sitting position against the nearest 'wall’, but the pocket was ovular rather than square, without any corners, so he kept sliding down into the depths. It was soft and Belle’s body heat made it comfortably warm so eventually he gave up on getting upright and simply sat at the bottom, listening to their argument, muffled as it was through the layers of fabric.  
  
It took almost an hour and a half for Belle to get rid of Gaston, and by then the soft fabric, darkness, and warmth had lulled Rumpelstiltskin to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Last Friday, I wrote a few silly little fusion mini!fics on tumblr. Most of them stayed around 500 words, and I had fun with it. I think (well, I hope) a few other people enjoyed reading and prompting too.
> 
> I'm not sure I'll do another 'Fusion Friday', but I might! If I do, I'll be accepting prompts on tumblr for whatever movies, tv shows, books, etc. anyone wants to read.


End file.
